Appliances
General When you begin playing Bakery Story, you will have two appliances: an Oven and a Drink Mixer, but there are many other appliances for you to purchase, each with their own unique recipes. As you progress through the game, you will be able to purchase additional appliances, generally one every five levels, with your final, eighteenth appliance slot opening at level 73. You can also open additional appliance slots at any time by paying 49 gems. Each time you buy another slot, you raise your total number of available appliances. For example, if you buy one extra slot, when you reach level 73 and unlock your final slot, you will be able to use a total of 19 appliances at a time. Some appliances can be purchased in various colors or need to be constructed before you can usfdse them. Appliances Here is the full list of appliance types from the game. Current Appliances * **3 Bears Oven *A **Alice's Oven **Amethyst Oven **Anti-Griddle **Around The World Oven **Artsy Icebox **Autumn Drink Machine °°° **Autumn Oven **Autumn Pie Oven °°° *B **Bakesgiving Oven **Banner Oven **Bavarian Oven **Beach Baker °°° **Big Apple Oven **Big City Baker °°° **Blue Bun Oven **Blue Gift Stove °°° **Bow Fountain °°° **Bright Prep Table °°° **Bubble Tea Maker °°° *C **Cackling Drink Maker °°° **Cackling Oven °°° **Caffe la Macchina °°° **Calaveras Fountain °°° **Calaveras Oven °°° **Caliente Oven °°° **Camping Drink Mixer °°° **Candy Cane Cake **Candy Cane Maker **Candy Cauldron °°° **Candy Cooker °°° **Candy Hatchery **Candy Oven **Celestial Oven °°° **Cheesecake Chiller °°° **Cherry Oven °°° **Choco-Love Stove °°° **Chocolate Raspberry °°° **Chroma Stove °°° **Cider Press **City Cooker **Classic Bread Oven **Clay Oven **Coaster Oven °°° **Cocoa Maker **Coffee Machine **Colonial Oven **Color Oven °°° **Commercial Oven **Cookie Dough Maker °°° **Cornucopi-Oven °°° **Cursed Oven °°° **Cursed Stove °°° *D **Deep Fryer **Deep Sea Oven °°° **Dehydrator **Dim Sum Station **Drink Mixer **Drum Kit Oven °°° **Dublin Dessert Oven *E **Easy Oven **Emerald Isle Oven **Emerald Oven **Engine Block Stove °°° **Equestrian Oven °°° **Espresso Machine *F **Fairy Tale Oven **Fall Drink Maker °°° **Fall Fountain **Fall Oven **Firework Oven °°° **Fire Pit °°° **Flag Oven °°° **Floral Fountain **Floral Oven **Floral Stove °°° **Fluffy Oven °°° **Forever Mixer **Forever Oven **Fondue Fountain **Frappe Fountain **French Cookie Oven **Forno Di Pasticcino °°° **Frosty Freezer **Frozen Banana Stand **Frozen Drink Machine **Fruit Chocolate Dip **Fruit Juicer **Fudge Station *G **Garden Cottage Oven °°° **Garden Fountain **Garden Grove Stove °°° **Garden Oven **Gelato Cart **Gourmet Soda Machine **Grapefruit Cooker °°° **Guitar Oven °°° *H **Hallo-Oven °°° **Harvest Candy Maker **Harvest Fair Oven **Harvest Oven °°° **Hawaiian Oven °°° **Haybale Fountain °°° **Headstone Oven °°° **Healthy Oven °°° **Healthy Sweets Machine **Heart Baker's Oven °°° **Holiday Drink Mixer °°° **Holiday Oven °°° **Honeycomb Oven °°° **Honey Mixer *I **Ice Cream Machine **Import Ice Creamery °°° **Interstellar Fountain °°° **Italian Oven *J **Jazz Oven *K **Kingpin Oven °°° **Kingpin Treat Machine °°° *L **Ladoo Cooker °°° **Lamp Oven °°° **Laughter Oven °°° **Loven °°° **Lucky Oven **Lunar Oven *M **Mayflower Maker °°° **Mediterroven **Moon Festival Fountain **Moon Festival Oven **Motherly Oven **Movie Night Oven **Musical Drink Machine **Museum Oven °°° **My Cupcake Oven °°° *N **Nona Oven **North Pole Oven °°° *O **Old Brick Oven **Opalescent Machine °°° **Oven *P **Palace Stove **Pancake Griddle **Parade Cotton Candy Maker °°° **Parfait Potion Stand **Pastry Cart **Patisserie Oven **Petal Oven °°° **Pie Oven °°° **Pioneer Oven **Pirate Oven **Prankster Oven °°° **Princess Oven °°° **Prismatic Oven °°° **Puff Oven **Pumpkin Producer **Pumpkin Stove *Q **Quaint Cooker °°° **Quaint Stove °°° *R **Rainbow Oven **Red Gift Stove °°° **Resolute Drinks °°° **Rocket Oven **Roller Malt Maker °°° **Roller Oven °°° **Roman Hearth °°° **Rose Gold Oven °°° **Rose Gold Stove °°° **Royal Oven *S **Santa's Shop Fountain °°° **Santa's Shop Oven °°° **Shamrock Oven **Shaved Ice Maker **Snack Cooler °°° **Snowman Fountain °°° **Snowman Stove °°° **Sonic Mixer **Sonic Oven **Southwest Oven °°° **Spooky Cauldron °°° **Spooky Soda Machine °°° **Spring Kettle **Stainless Steel Oven °°° **Starship Stove **Starry Stove °°° **Steam Oven **Succulent Fountain °°° **Succulent Oven °°° **Sultan Fountain **Summer Icebox **Sun Oven °°° **SweetCo Station **Sweet N Spice °°° **Swiss Oven °°° *T **Tartan Mixer °°° **Tartan Oven °°° **Tea Cup Stove °°° **Tea Party Prepper °°° **Tea Time Kettle **Tea Time Oven **Tempering Marble °°° **Texas Fryer **Texas Oven **Tidal Prep Grill °°° **Too Pink Oven °°° **Treasure Oven **Treat Dispenser **Tricky Butler °°° **Tropic Juice Maker °°° **Tropic Oven °°° **Truffle Maker *U **United Nations Oven °°° *V **Victorian Oven **Victorian Stove **Vintage Mixer °°° **Vocal Range °°° *W **Whip Fountain **Winter Cider Maker **Winter Frost Fountain **Winter Frost Oven °°° **Winter Oven **Winter Wedding Oven **Winterful Drink Maker °°° **Witchy Treats °°° **Woodland Oven *X *Y **Yoga Stove **Yogurt Chiller °°° *Z Old Appliances, removed and not purchasable *Ballpark Fountain °°° *Coffin Drink Machine *Grand Slam Oven °°° *Haunted Drink Machine *Marzipan Oven *Octob-Oven °°° *Puebla Drink Maker *Puebla Oven *Rollercoaster Soda Fountain °°° *Rose Oven *Spectral Oven *Sugar Coater *Witches Cauldron *Winter Wonder Oven *World Games Oven *Yuletide Candy Maker *Yuletide Oven Misc. *Fireplace Oven Appliance Perks Special Ovens and Drink Mixers can be purchased. They include: *Easy - The Easy Oven does not require you to tap the screen to prepare the recipe. *Sonic - These machines, which cost 42 gems, cook the recipe 20% faster than other machines. *Forever - Available for 42 gems, these machines will keep any food made on them from ever spoiling. Constructable Appliances Most appliances, except the normal Oven, Drink Mixer and the sonic and forever versions of those, require you to purchase the machine for a number of coins and then construct it before you are able to use the machine. Each machine requires a number of parts, which you can either request from your neighbors or purchase for two gems per piece. Category:Appliances